memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: The New Generation/Laurel Making Amends/Chapter 2
The Enterprise slows to impulse speed approaching Bajor. On the bridge Captain Y'Nar smiles at the sight of her homeworld. I've not been here since I left for the Academy Y'Nar says as she looks at the viewer. Admiral Kira turns to John to request that Laurel joins them. I request that Laurel joins us Typhuss says as he looks at John. He looks at him. Sure John says as he looks at him. He tapped his combadge. Kira to Laurel, join us on Bajor Typhuss says as he talked into his combadge. On my way Earth-2 Laurel says over the com. On the surface Kira meets up with her husband and Admiral Martin when she sees Earth-2 Laurel she gets a Bajoran phaser and aims it at her as Typhuss looks at his wife. Kira, put your weapon down, Laurel wants to make amends with you, just listen to what she has to say Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. Kira looks at him. Please just listen to she has to say, keep a open mind Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. An open mind Typhuss she tried to kill me she nearly killed Will Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I know that, but Laurel has changed, forgive your enemies, you think it was easy for me to work with Slade Wilson and Malcolm Merlyn on Lian Yu last year fighting Adrian Chase and it was hard for me to forgive Laurel, it wasn't easy to do and are you really going to kill Laurel well shoot her its not going to change anything, this may sound weird but Laurel and I have become friends since she stopped being a criminal Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. Laurel looks at Kira. Typhuss is right it wasn't easy for him to forgive me but he did, if your husband can forgive me why can't you do the same and I am sorry for everything I did to you Earth-2 Laurel says as she looks at Kira. Kira looks at her. You have done so much damage to me and my kids and my people you are going to have to earn my trust and if I see you going back to what you use to do there's nothing that's gonna keep me from doing what I should of done Kira says as she looks at Earth-2 Laurel. Earth-2 Laurel looks at her. All I can say is I am sorry and I will really work hard to earn your trust to prove myself to you Earth-2 Laurel says as she looks at Kira. Kira walks away as Typhuss looks at Earth-2 Laurel. Just give Kira sometime, I know this isn't how you thought things would turn out Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-2 Laurel. John looks at her. Garak will tell you that its hard to earn Kira's trust after everything she's been through recently John says as he looks at Earth-2 Laurel. Earth-2 Laurel looks at him. You are right, it wasn't easy to earn Typhuss's trust either Earth-2 Laurel says as she looks at John. In the Vedek Assembly Admiral Martin is in the middle as First Minister Asarem looks at him. Admiral what is the situation on Earth? First Minister Asarem says as she looks at him. He looks at her. As you can see on the PADDs in front of you we've been containing the situation so far but as for the war with the Lucian Alliance we're having trouble keeping them at bay Admiral Martin says as he looks at her. First Minister Asarem looks at him. Why is that First Minister Asarem says as she looks at Admiral Martin. He looks at her. First Minister we're not backing down but its like the Dominion War we're being pushed back from all fronts its due to one of our own citizens is working with them giving them our fleet deployments and attack plans Admiral Martin says as he looks at her. First Minister Asarem looks at him. Typhuss walks into the Vedek Assembly. Fighiting the Lucian Alliance isn't easy when a Human is fighting against us, that man is Lex Luthor and he is public ememy number one Typhuss says as he looks at First Minister Asarem. Admiral Martin looks at them. When one of our citizens gives an enemy our information we have to change our attack plans up and have to send no fleet deployments to anyone that's why we didn't send you any information on this that's why Starfleet sent me and Admiral Kira to give you an update Admiral Martin says as he looks at them. Vedek Kira chimes in. They are right, we change or we die in this war Kira says as she looks at First Minister Asarem. First Minister Asarem looks at Admiral Martin. So your saying that our ideas to fight the Alliance isn't working? First Minister Asarem says as she looks at them. Admiral Kira looks at him. For right now, but we must keep fighting them and we will win the war its only a matter of time Typhuss says as he looks at First Minister Asarem. She looks at one of the PADDs. What about the Imperial Starfleet forces what's the news with that front? First Minister Asarem says as she looks at them. He looks at her. We have been able to push them back with the help of our allies right now Typhuss says as he looks at First Minister Asarem. Admiral Martin chimes in. For now but we have to be creative now Admiral Martin says as he looks at First Minister Asarem. Asarem looks at them. We have the situation under control, we will drive them back to their universe its only a matter of time and we will be safe again Typhuss says as he looks at First Minister Asarem. Asarem chimes in. I hope you do, Admiral Asarem says as she looks at Typhuss. After the meeting John sighs. That could of gone better John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. They never do, not when we are talking to First Minister Asarem Typhuss says as he looks at John. Earth-2 Laurel looks at them. Something wrong, Laurel Typhuss says as he looks at Laurel. She chimes in about Asarem. I don't like that woman very much Earth-2 Laurel says as she looks at Typhuss. I don't like her either, she always blames me when Bajor gets attacked by our enemies Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-2 Laurel. The Enterprise is in orbit of Bajor. Earth-2 Laurel is in her quarters thinking and starts looking for intel on Lex. In the MACO barracks Major Erso walks into her quarters and removes her belt with her weapons and puts it on the table. Meanwhile Corporal Patterson is with three of his teammates are chatting about Earth-2 Laurel being on board with no guards. Earth-2 Laurel is aboard the Enterprise with no guards, we should attack her for what she did to this crew Corporal Patterson says as he looks at his teammates. They nod at him and he makes the plans. We go to her quaters and take her out into the corridor then we attack her Corporal Patterson says as he looks at his teammates. Earth-2 Laurel is sleeping and she is abruptly awaken and taken out of her quarters. In cargo bay two she's hanging from the rafters by her wrists as she looks at them. What do you want with me? Earth-2 Laurel says as she looks at them. Corporal Patterson looks at her. You killed our friends, now its your turn Corporal Patterson says as he looks at Earth-2 Laurel. On the bridge Typhuss walks over to Commander Sito and asked where's Laurel. Do you know where Laurel is? asked Typhuss as he looks at Commander Sito. She looks at him. She turned in for the night in her quarters Commander Sito says as she looks at him. He tapped his combadge.